The 221 Collection - Reichenbach Part One
by frosty's little night light
Summary: I wanted to write MorMor fan fiction as it is current obsession but I needed to do something a little different as currently working on fic with a friend (blame her for my MorMor love) and so I came up with the 221 Collection. This will be several one shots that all (a part from the titles but including abbreviations in quotes) be 221 words long. No tag for Seb yet but is MorMor!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This collection is dedicated to Katie (my Tiger) and Elizabeth (my Jim) for introducing me to the world of MorMor, thanks guys for corrupting my brain and seducing me from Johnlock to the dark side...enjoy.

Part of the 221 Collection - Part One of Reichenbach Falls

Before the Reichenbach Hero's Fall

I leave 221B Baker Street, my pale lips curling at the corners into a wicked, satisfied smile. I reflect upon my visitation with the world's only consulting detective slightly amused. It was a civilized affair the both of us flexing our intellectual prowess and exchanging veiled threats over fine bone china.

I stand outside 'Speedy's cafe' and pop a small lozenge of gum into my mouth as I tap at my phone, setting up all the pieces for my most dangerous game. But as the last message disappears off into the aether I feel a sudden, unexpected stab of disappointment realising this will mean the end for Sherlock Holmes, an end to my little distraction when the final problem is solved.

I enter my chic apartment to find Sebastian Moran, my most valued employee on edge, restlessly pacing the floor like a caged animal, my beautiful, deadly sniper. Sebastian stops as he senses me lingering in the doorway watching him, he slowly turns and stares at me; silent and unquestionably loyal. He goes to speak but I quickly close the distance between us and place a finger upon his mouth. We need no words tonight as Sebastian's icy, blue eyes say everything...he wants me with such a desperate, burning passion and tonight I am finally going to surrender to my Tiger.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This collection is dedicated to Katie (my Tiger) and Elizabeth (my Jim) for introducing me to the world of MorMor, thanks guys for corrupting my brain and seducing me from Johnlock to the dark side...enjoy.

Part of the 221 Collection - Part Two of Reichenbach Falls

The Calm before the fall

I am woken from my slumbers by a text. I lie for a moment, an entanglement of naked limps and unspoken loyalty, my eyes slowly adjusting to the morning sunlight. I sigh, reluctantly slipping from the warmth of my lover's embrace, reach for my phone and read the message.

'Come and play. Bart's Hospital rooftop. SH. PS. Got something of yours you might want back'.

I shower, washing the lingering, pungent memory of last night away. I dress in my dark Westwood suit, knot my tie, slick back my hair and stand for a moment admiring myself in the mirror. Dark soulless eyes stare back at me, lips curled into a sadistic smile as I know the final problem will soon be solved. I slip a packet of gum and my phone into my pocket, then shudder as I feel the weight of my woollen coat carefully draped over my shoulders.

I turn around to see Sebastian Moran standing behind me. I reach up and brush my fingertips across his scarred, unshaven cheek. I can hear these words 'I love you Tiger' echoing in my head but I just can't say them out loud. My throat tightens, suddenly dry and I withdraw my touch. "Let's go to work" I say slowly walking away from the only person I have ever loved.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This collection is dedicated to Katie (my Tiger) and Elizabeth (my Jim) for introducing me to the world of MorMor, thanks guys for corrupting my brain and seducing me from Johnlock to the dark side...enjoy.

Part of the 221 Collection - Part Three of Reichenbach Falls

The aftermath of Reichenbach

I crouch, every muscle of my body tensed, finger on the trigger, totally focused on my target. An unexpected shot rings out, echoing across the grey London Skyline and the sudden terrible; realization of what it means shatters my heart. Decades of training and instinct abandoned me as dropping my rifle and sprint across the rooftops towards the direction of the sound.

I find him alone, lying on his back, the chromed beretta still clutched in his left hand. I rush to him sicken by the dark blood that seeps from the ragged hole at the back of his head. A desperate, almost primeval scream, tears from deep inside me, it escaped my lips as I collapse upon my knees trembling with rage and incalculable sorrow.

Grief claws at my heart as I cradle him in my arms, hugging his cold, lifeless body protectively against my chest. Tears tumble down my cheeks, remembering his heat and passion as he writhed in ecstasy beneath me just the night before. His blood stains my hands, soaking into my clothes but I no longer care. For with his death my reason for living now dies. I snatch up his gun, press it to my temple and kissing his dead lips I squeeze back the trigger and join him, my boss, my lover, my Moriarty.


End file.
